The Uniforms
by elmo-doodle
Summary: What happened between the moment when Ash and Co. defeated Team Rocket and the moment when they said farewll to Duplica? AAML. Purely AshMisty. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


**elmo-doodle: **helloo, i'm back! and this time i've got an ASH AND MISTY LOVE fanfiction! the first one i've ever written! since it's the first one i've done, i was a little nervous about the intense romance scene (if i could even call it that) that i have in it. i've always found it a little difficult to write romance scenes since i don't have much confidence or expertise (lol) in that area. so support it welcome!

this fanfiction is based off the episode 'Ditto's Mysterious Mansion' simply because i LOVE the scene where they all dress up as Team Rocket ("to ignite all peoples within our nation" hehe!)

**DISCLAIMER:** if i owned Pokémon, i wouldn't be sitting here posting yet another fanfiction. i'd be sitting here making this story in to anime!! you dig?

**WARNINGS:** umm... i'm gonna go for mature, just in case.

**NOTES:** in this story, Ash, Brock and Misty encounter Duplica when they are older. Here, Brock is 21, and Ash and Misty are 17/18. or you can make up your own ages if you want to!

* * *

"Role-playing as Team Rocket was fun, wasn't it, guys?" Ash asked everyone as they walked back in to the mansion.

"It sure was," Brock replied.

"Yeah," Misty agreed. "I never knew how comfortable the Team Rocket uniforms were."

"Pika pika!"

"Well, now that everything's settled," Duplica began, "how about you all get changed and then I'll give you a preview of the show that Ditto and I hope to put on in the future?"

"Yes, please!" everyone replied.

"Oh! And as a thank-you for your help," she continued, "you can keep the Team Rocket uniforms. If you'd like to."

"Sure, thanks!" Ash replied, smiling. "I'm sure that they'll come in handy again some time."

"Great!" Duplica said. "I'll just go get changed and then I'll be in the stage room." She turned down the hall and entered the dressing room to put on her performance outfit.

"I'll go get changed too," Brock said, heading down the corridor. "Unless one of you wants to change first?"

Ash and Misty shook their heads. "No, it's okay, Brock," Ash said.

"You go ahead," Misty added.

Brock nodded and left his two friends.

"Ditto, ditto!" the Pokémon said, addressing Pikachu. "Ditto!"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, cheerily. He turned to speak to Ash. "Pika Pi? Pikachu pika pika?"

"Sure, buddy, just don't get lost," Ash said to Pikachu.

"Chaa!" Pikachu bounded off down the hallway after Ditto, who was going to show him a tour of the backstage.

Now alone, Misty leaned back and sat up on the window ledge. Sighing, she looked out of the window. "This place has such a nice view of the mountains," she said.

"Yeah," Ash agreed, also looking out the window whilst taking off the Team Rocket gloves. He turned his gaze to Misty.

The Team Rocket uniform looked amazing on her, Ash thought. The white top accented her upper body extremely well, and the black gloves outlined her long slender arms. She had let her hair grow out over the past few years, and it tumbled graciously on to her shoulders. The space between the top and the skirt left a lot of bare skin which was a milky-cream colour and looked smooth. The white mini-skirt hugged her curvy hips and it, along with the thigh-high boots, set off her long, well-toned legs. Ash found himself wanted to reach out and feel the smooth skin of her stomach and a fleeting thought of what it tasted like crossed his mind.

With a red-blush, Ash looked away as he realised what he had been looking at, and the thoughts that it had provoked. Ash had always thought that Misty was attractive, even when he was a dense 10-year-old boy, but to see her wearing such fitted clothing made him want to play out some of his dreams. Dreams that, of course, no-one but himself knew about. It was hard enough trying not to reach out and run a hand through her silky-smooth hair when she was close, but having the object of your attractions wearing such revealing clothing was more than Ash could take. Years of pent up emotion and want began to bubble inside him. He heard her sigh and say something, and out of the corner of his eye saw her take off her own gloves.

"Ash?" Misty said, finally breaking him out of his thoughts (which he had continued while staring at the floor). "Are you okay? You look a little flustered." She frowned in concern.

"I'm fine," Ash told her, looking in to her cerulean blue eyes. "Really."

"…Okay," Misty said, not completely convinced. "Did you hear my question."

He blinked. "Question?"

"I asked you if you had ever seen anything as beautiful as the setting sun?" Misty repeated to him.

Just at that moment Ash noticed the rays from said setting sun where shining through the window, casting a fiery-orange glow behind Misty. To Ash, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Yes," he answered, unknowingly.

"Oh, really?" Misty asked, turning to face him. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Ash staring at her intently. His chocolate-brown eyes were gazing at her with an intensity that she had never seen before.

Ash's mouth seemed to have a completely different mind from his brain (the latter was telling him to stop before he got himself in to trouble, while the former decided to act of it's own accord). "Yes," Ash replied, huskily. "Really."

Misty felt her face heat up from the intensity of it all. Ash's intent gaze was beginning to make her feel a little self-conscious. She was about to shift uncomfortably when she noticed Ash move slightly. He was now directly in front of her and Misty noticed how close together their faces where. "Ash…" she barely whispered. Anticipation filled her up as Ash's face began to move closer to hers.

"Misty…" he whispered back, just before his lips connected with hers.

It felt like time had stopped to the both of them. They were suspended in their first kiss, enjoying the feeling of the other against their lips. It was soft and tender, yet at the same time hot and wanting. They didn't know how long it was before they pulled away. They kept their foreheads almost pressed together, searching the other's eyes for any hesitation. Their breathing was a slightly heavier and Misty looked deep in to Ash's eyes.

"Ash…" she whispered again.

Misty felt a swooping sensation in her stomach as Ash's lips pressed against her slightly open ones. She could feel Ash waiting for permission to explore her mouth, and she allowed him.

A whole new range of sensations attacked the other's bodies at the new intensity of the kiss. Ash's hands wandered over her body, one making its way up her back and tangling itself in her hair, while the other travelled down her body and caressed the smooth skin of her stomach. Misty had to keep back a moan when she felt Ash's hands trail over her body, and she reached up to his head and removed his league cap, tossing it aside. She ran her fingers through his black hair, caressing his head at the same time.

They stayed in this position for a while before Ash's hands began to move again. The one in Misty's hair moved downwards and rested gently above where the thigh-high boots stopped. The hand on her stomach slowly moved upwards, sending involuntary shivers up her spine as it stopped just underneath the white top. Ash began to trail kisses along her jaw-line before tenderly kissing her neck.

Misty, feeling a bit bolder, trailed her hands to Ash's chest and to the bottom of his white top. She began to put her hands under it when Ash gently bit her neck, causing her to moan. She slid her hands underneath his topped and relished in the feeling of her hands coming in to contact with his well-toned chest. She began to explore his chest and back while Ash's hand teasingly caressed her bare thigh. Ash moved up to kiss her again…

A loud click brought them harshly back down to earth. Ash jumped and quickly moved away from Misty like he had been shocked, and Misty hurriedly tried to smoothen her rumpled shirt.

"Okay, guys, I'm finished changing so one of you…can…" Brock trailed off as he exited the room he was changing in, studying the scene before him. Ash's hat was discarded on the floor quite a distance away from him and his hair looked like it had been thoroughly ruffled, and his shirt was rumpled. Misty was sitting on the ledge, her hair a little less flat than it had been earlier, her skirt had ridden up her thigh a little and there was a suspicious red mark forming on her neck. Both Ash and Misty had taken their gloves off, and now they were panting slightly and each supporting very red faces. "…what's been going on out here?" Brock asked knowingly, smiling slyly. "You both look a little- I dunno… flustered?" Ash and Misty seemed to go an even brighter shade of red. Brock grinned.

"I'm gonna get changed," Misty said hurriedly, jumping down from the ledge and picking up her gloves before heading in to the room and closing the door.

Brock observed his best friend with an amused look. "I was wondering when you two would see sense." He patted his friend on the back and walked away, leaving Ash standing in a perfectly shocked state in the middle of the hall.

Inside the room, Misty leaned against the door, breathing heavily. She should be mortified that Brock had caught them like that, but she couldn't help but feel pleased from the encounter. Her body was still tingling with excitement (although she knew she would have to give Ash a slap later for leaving a mark on her neck). She gently touched her lips with her fingers, and smiled slightly.

She was glad she was keeping this outfit.

* * *

**elmo-doodle:** ...i'm nervous about your reaction to this one! definately very different to the other fanfictions that i've ever written. reviews would be greatly appreciated, as well as constructive criticism. i'd like to here what you think could be improved!

_clicking the button below will automatically get you a cyber-cookie!! :D_


End file.
